1. Field
Embodiments of the present invention relate to an organic light-emitting display apparatus and a method of manufacturing the organic light-emitting display apparatus, and more particularly, to an organic light-emitting display apparatus having a structure that can more easily check whether an opposing electrode smoothly performs electrical communication with an electrode power supply line, without adding an additional process in a manufacturing process, and a method of manufacturing the organic light-emitting display apparatus.
2. Description of the Related Art
In general, an organic light-emitting display apparatus has an organic light-emitting diode (OLED) as a pixel. Light emission or a degree of light emission of each OLED is adjusted through a thin film transistor (TFT). An OLED includes a pixel electrode electrically connected to a TFT, an opposing electrode facing the pixel electrode, and an intermediate layer interposed between the pixel electrode and the opposing electrode and having a light-emitting layer. The opposing electrode is integrally formed with respect to a plurality of pixels. The opposing electrode contacts an electrode power supply line disposed in a dead area that is a non-display area, outside of an active area that is a display area, and receives an electrical signal from the electrode power supply line.
In a conventional organic light-emitting display apparatus, the opposing electrode covers the electrode power supply line located thereunder. Accordingly, after the opposing electrode is formed in a manufacturing process, it is impossible to measure a contact resistance between the opposing electrode and the electrode power supply line, in order to check whether the opposing electrode and the electrode power supply line appropriately or sufficiently contact each other.